Speeding Cars
by phakno
Summary: /Sasuke&Sakura\ Not your usual Rookie-9-beach-out-ing.
1. Chapter 1

_[I do not own Naruto, unfortunately]_  
><strong>Speeding Cars<strong>

Tip. _Shh!_

Toe. _Sigh._

TRIP!

"Ahh!"

WACK!

_Sigh._

"Naruto!" Wince. "All I asked you to do was wake him up!" SLAP! Snigger, smirk. "What's wrong with you!"

"Awe! C'mon Sakura-chan. You know I didn't mean to do it!"

The slumbering Uchiha fought back a hearty chuckle when she kneeled and grit out: "There's a hole in my wall Naruto. A hole. That doesn't happen by accident." He couldn't hold in his smile when she hit him on the head with her wooden spoon, stomping closer to his supposed sleeping state with a twitch in her eye.

"Sasuke…" She pattered softly to his side of the bed, squatting down so her forearms could rest comfortably against the mattress while she attempted to gently awaken her Uchiha. The top of her hand caressed his cheek, the other tousled his hair, she chuckled as he dug his head deeper into the pillow, obviously fooling her. "Hmm, guess I'll have to try harder." Ignoring the peeping Naruto in the corner, she climbed over his sheeted body, hands spread just past his shoulders and her knees at his hips. He lay huskily on his side so she found it rather easy to reach his vulnerable neck with her lips, and found it rather pleasurable to place lingering smooches from his ear to his chin.

"Nnnn."

"C'mon _Sa-su-ke-kun_, I know you're not sleeping…"

"Hn." His eyes opened with ease and he flipped onto his back just as she was indulging on another taste of his skin, landing oh-so perfectly on his lips instead.

"Uck!" The blond took his cue to leave and took off down the stairs to help himself to another one of Sakura's awaiting breakfasts.

The two in bed broke apart reluctantly, one completely dazed out of her mind, and the other with the smirk of a Greek God. "Good morning _Sa-ku-ra_." She shivered as each syllable left his throat, rolling onto her ravished body like leaves.

"I knew you were awake." Her grin made it all the more easy to believe her, seriously, who could sleep through Naruto's ruckus besides himself?

"Hn. You didn't know anything." His fingers traveled up her thigh, across her stomach, between her breasts, and behind her ear as he spoke, rustling her hair slightly. "What did that Dobe do to the wall?"

"You should know," her lips leaned in dangerously close to his, "you were awake."

"Oi!" Before either could initiate the kiss, an orange blob pounced on the empty side of the mattress, jiggling the sheets, scrunching the springs, and freaking Sakura out.

"YEE!" She rolled onto the other side of Sasuke, giggling when her boyfriend uplifted to nobly protect her from the unfortunate disturbance. His fist connected to head quicker than she realized as Naruto was thrown to the floor.

"Ow! Teme!"

Sasuke pointed down to him, looking ready to scold the boy. "Off my bed. You'll dirty my sheets."

"Sheesh. Sorry Lord Uchiha, do I get a complimentary mug for this waste of a visit?"

Sakura leaned over to hold out her hand from her position behind Sasuke, Naruto almost got his well-deserved aid before the avenger pulled his girlfriend's body back by her waist. In result, the blonde on the floor slammed head first into the sideboard of the bed, yelping in pain while doing so.

"Don't touch her either. She's mine."

"Dammit! Bastard! Can you cut out that possessive _prick _in your for one second!"

"Hn."

"Enough." She didn't have to yell to get them to listen, her soft tone did well enough alone. "What is it you stopped by for, Naruto?"

He rubbed his forehead and offered a meek smile to her before bouncing up to his feet. "Since it was so sweet of you to ask Sakura-chan, I am here to invite you two to an official Rookie 9 outing!"

"No."

"Tem—"

"We'd love to come Naruto."

Sasuke dully looked at her, softening upon seeing the excitement she was trying to hide.

_Sigh_. _The things I do for this girl…_

"Where is it Dobe?"

He never thought he'd regret his words so much.

"The beach!"

...

"Ino!" Sputter, sputter. "Ino!"

"What?"

"Quit waving that towel around!" Nara clawed at the air with his hands. "You're getting sand all over me, what's wrong with you!"

"You know what _shadow_, you didn't have to come if you were gonna be so damn bothersome about everything!"

"Tch. I'm _always _bothersome, besides, you said that you'd stab me if I didn't come."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"D—" One hand went over her mouth and one hand over his.

"Are we going to be good, children?"

Ten Ten fought back her chuckles with a hand as she watched Neji talk down to them.

Ino nodded and Shikamaru sighed.

"Good. C'mon Ten Ten." Said girl sneaked between the feuding teens and flashed an excited smile before catching up.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a Rookie 9 outing?"

"Tch. Yeah."

Finally, something to agree on.

"Look out!"

"Hu-EEK!" Nara grabbed the blonde quickly to pull her out of the green victim's path of destruction, his hand yanking her waist to a good five feet distance. Hinata and Naruto ran down the dune, not far behind, rushing to the victim's side. "What the-LEE!" Barely comprehending the fingers splayed across her abdomen, Ino's fury kicked up at the sight of her disturbance. She stomped away from the lazy fool with a small blush on her cheeks, whether it was from rage or affection was beyond Nara, so he did the usual: scratched his head and turned around to the tree line in search of shade.

"Lee!" Ten Ten halted next to Neji and rushed to his side, pulling his arms out of the sand and blocking Ino momentarily from her prey. "Ugh." She frowned at the dizzy look on his face, letting go of his body after instantly discovering that whatever he did was his fault entirely. "What did you do?"

"Sasuke!" Ten Ten's eyes followed the flow of distorted voices, and watching as Sakura quickly punched Sasuke's arm at the top of the sand dune. She smirked seeing him hold back a flinch.

"Hn."

"Oh, don't give me that, you know he didn't do anything wrong!"

"He kissed your cheek!"

"It was harmless."

"Nonetheless, I don't want him touching you." The dark-haired man turned away from her, almost pouting with his arms crossed and his head held high. Sakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned back once more to stare at her. "_Ever_."

"Ha!" She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, nuzzling his shoulder slope gently as she whispered something. Ten Ten and Ino squinted in attempt to read her lips.

"You know, your possessiveness turns me on more than it angers me."

As all human nature must submit: the male smirked and the girls winked to each other.

"Get up Lee." Said ninja may have been injured but Neji's voice did a great job at fixing his broken heart. He shot up and stared his teammate in the eye, barely noticing the kneeling weapons mistress down on the sand.

"Be nice Neji." Hinata frowned from his side, leaning towards Lee and pressing her hand to his head. "Are you alright?" Neji growled from her side and turned his glare toward the sand.

"He-he. You know, Hinata-chan," he looked at her with appreciation, grinning with closed eyes, "I may have fallen for Sakura-chan's looks, but you've definitely captured my heart." She blushed heavily and looked to the ground, pulling her hand away delicately to keep that smile on his face.

"Whoa buddy!" An orange body forced its way between them, one hand around Hinata's waist and one pushing Lee back a few feet. "She's taken." He narrowed his azure eyes on the enemy and snarled enough to shake his whiskers.

"Naruto-kun!" After a year of dating the boy, she dropped the stutter.

He smirked at her and kissed her lips four exactly four seconds before backing his head up and twisting it around to glare at Lee. "Heh, back off."

"Are we done with this yet?" Ino's hands were at her waist, a small pout on her pink lips. "Lee, if you happen to feel perverted during the course of this preciously wasted day…**don't**_**.**_" Her eyes brightened up and she clasped her hands together. "Okay?"

He nodded silently, never breaking contact with her gaze.

"Good! Now, c'mon girls, let's get some sun!" She broke through the small crowd and proceeded to walk off towards the water while lifting her shirt and exposing her bathing suit top; purple and plastered with pink polka dotted petals. Ten Ten smiled, shrugged, and followed her friend into the water. Splashing generously as her feet hit the liquid. "Ahh! Ten Ten!"

Hinata chuckled and took off with Naruto's hand in hers, dampening her violet colored suit and swishing her hair with each hearty chuckle she released. Her follower trudged at her side and smiled at the sound.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Neji stood brooding ashore with Sakura between them. Hyuuga wasn't all for the water, how that chocolate haired vixen even got him there was a wonder, but she did it, she'll probably have him swimming naked by the night's end. _Yikes. _

Sasuke had his arms crossed, watching pinkie out of the corner of his eye, watching her smile at sight of her friends having fun, watching her hold her hands close to her chest and refrain from clapping them together, watching that slip on her bathing suit skirt dance in the breeze to reveal her silky ivory skin beneath…

"Wanna take a dip with me?" She was shaken from her daze, it was amazing how she'd rather sit and watch the fun as opposed to _being _the fun.

"…"

"Sakura?" She looked at him with a mischievous smirk before reaching up to whisper in his ear.

"Race ya."

POOF!

He stood solid and barely caught a flash of her hair as she ran atop the water. She taught herself the trick, balancing enough chakra into her feet and releasing enough on the surface to run on water.

_Sigh_.

"Get back here woman!" He smirked and took off after her, applying the same technique to catch up quicker.

Five feet and counting.

She glanced back and squealed at the proximity.

Four feet and counting.

He chuckled as they passed their friends, getting the most ridiculous looks.

Three feet and counting.

She couldn't run any faster, not even if she wanted to.

Two feet and counting.

One last breath and he leapt.

One foot and counting.

"Sasuke!"

SPLASH!

Two bodies submerged beneath the waves, the pink haired one twisting in Sasuke's arms to allow her back to hit the ocean floor, and the body above her leaning in to roughly kiss her lips. His fingers dug into the massive clump of leveled sand to keep him down long enough while his legs already lifted up to float toward the surface.

_Pat. Pat._

Sakura rubbed her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him down and quench this wet feeling. Sasuke pushed up against her with his bare chest, probing her lips with his tongue and grinning when she obliged to allow him access.

"Nnnm!" Sakura couldn't breathe, even though she didn't want to stop kissing him, she wanted to breathe more. Roughly, she squeezed his arms and he pulled at her waist and yanked her up to the surface.

SPLASH!

_Har. Har. Har._

The water reached her thighs, and as he leaned over to embrace her heavily appreciated air her hands slipped into the cooling sensation as her eyes closed and she focused on regaining her breath. To Sasuke, she never looked so sexy. Her lips swollen from his rough kisses, that bite mark on her neck still bleeding, the strap to her top was slipping off her shoulder, allowing him the briefest moment of remembrance, and her winded spirit was just too riled off of his love for her.

_Hn._ Smirk.

"Ya-hoo!"

SPLASH!

"Oi! What the f—" screw grace, Sakura snarled as the words fell out of her mouth upon sight of the new group on the beach; all boarded and taking off in skin tight suits to catch the waves of their element. _Sigh. _

"Water-nin." Naruto and Hinata wavered close by, the pack of four watching Ten Ten and Ino disappear on shore with fresh blushes on their cheeks. Neither Neji nor Shikamaru looked enthused when they innocently chatted with the noobs. As for the four in the water, they narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms, knowing full well that those ninja were an insult to the title itself. Chakra flowed through them like rain, they didn't attempt to conceal it which made them vulnerable and probably younger, but overall: inexperienced. Everybody knows that Water-nin are a joke, more like fish, they used their ability to play more than fight.

Sakura leaned into Sasuke's chest, her fingers barely brushing against the water at her hip, and her expression completely deadpanned. "Tsk. Let's not let them ruin our day."

"Hn." His arm around her waist tightened.

"C'mon Hinata-chan. Let's go get some food." Naruto's smile couldn't be erased, it could be raining, snowing, hailing, anything; and that dopey smile would still be stuck on his lips.

His violet haired mistress nodded enthusiastically and followed his lead to land, waving to Sasuke and Sakura shortly after.

"We should follow, I don't want those perverts watching us."

Usually she'd hit him and call _him _a pervert, but she couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her lips this time. "Alright."

[to be continued]  
>Aa! Pray tell you enjoyed!<br>It's a two-shot m'dears & I'd _love_ a review :)  
>Enjoy your summer-fic durring this winter-ous season!<p>

whitexgodeess


	2. Chapter 2

**Speeding Cars**

"So, what are you guys doing here in Leaf?" Ino clasped her hands together and pushed up her assets in plain view, getting weaker on her obviousness.

"Well, you see, we heard there would be a couple of angels here on the beach, so we thought we'd check it out." He winked, Ino giggled, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The sloth beneath the tree wanted nothing more than to cut that fool's teeth out, leaving him bloody and beaten. Those guys were losers, they were from Water for Kami's sake, that should be enough to justify their stupidity. Aside from that fact, angels? Really? The kid spent too much time in the peanut gallery. As another one of Ino's hearty chuckles reached his ears he removed a kunai from his belt and twirled it with an idea in mind.

Unfortunately, the four mermaids pulled their bodies out of the water and walked by just in time to throw off his predicted aim; he held the kunai tighter and planned to use it later.

"C'mon Hinata." Naruto dragged his giggling girl behind him towards their array of towels in the shade, eyes on the cooler and hands on his tulip. The four water ninja raised their brows at the odd couple, wondering _how_ the fool got a girl like her yet shrugged it off once the pink-haired doctor passed by the left side of their crowd.

She was glowing with the light of the sun and glistening with the droplets of water rolling down her skin. The undeniable idiot wanted a piece and took it blindly. "Hey there beautiful." Brown hair and blue eyes grabbed her elbow and tugged her flush against him, barely noticing the fuming chakra or the heavy wince from Ino. Sakura tumbled against his bare chest and growled at the contact she _did not ask for_.

WHAM!

"Ack!" Fist versus head. Fist wins. Sakura backed up with her hands in the air and glanced up to Sasuke's outstretched arm, grinning at sight of his raging blush.

"Hn." He smirked when the remaining three took a step back and Sakura pulled his arm gingerly down by his side, taking his hand and pulling him away from his destruction, all the while ignoring the groans down below with a smirk. Ino looked in awestruck to the reverting couple to the injured man on the ground, closing her eyes and lowering her head to lightly snicker.

"Damn Teme!" Naruto was already laid out on his towel, leaning back on his elbows and waiting for Hinata's sunscreen covered hands to rub his shoulders. Sasuke took his seat in across from the two and motioned for Sakura to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around her upon her descend to the sand. "Did you see that guys face!"

"Well done Sasuke-sama." Hinata nodded towards the situation, stationed well on her knees as she rubbed lotion onto Naruto's back.

"Heh. Yeah, well handled hero." Sakura turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek while Naruto and Hinata mockingly look at each other and 'awed'. Sasuke smirked, Sakura grinned and both of them simultaneously grabbed a handful of sand and chucked it at the two. Shrieks and hearty laughter reached Shikamaru, who was well feigning sleep, before a few trinkets of sand touched his face. He smiled at their childish antics, knowing full well that a sand fight is what everyone needs after an ass-kicking.

Hinata screeched and held up her arms to shield her eyes from the sand attack, her smile was unmistakable. Naruto saw his woman in trouble and dove in front of her to toss his handfuls elegantly towards Sakura's chest and Sasuke's face. The former shrieked and fell back against the sand while the latter mocked a childish surrender and fell dramatically by her side; well accompanied by her laughter.

...

Lee and Neji, after promptly dragging Ten Ten away from the group of morons, joined the group of children just in time to help air out the towels. Sasuke cleared his of sand and threw it on top of Sakura, earning a squeal and a tackle from the supposed puny kunoichi. He crashed to the ground with her arms wrapped around his waist and a smile on her lips.

"Eek!" All eyes shot up to the screech unmistakably coming from Ino, the fun dispersed immediately. Neji and Lee crossed their arm, Sakura picked herself up off of a bewildered Sasuke, Hinata narrowed her eyes, Ten Ten pulled the thicket of needs from her bun, Naruto watched in amazement, and Shikamaru snarled.

She was backing away from a hand and an outstretched arm reaching for the tie on her bathing suit top, her back was to a tree trunk and her eyes were wide with surprise. Long, bony fingers still hovered close to her body, a chuckling jerk not far behind. "C'mon hun…" SHOOM!

A kunai whizzed right by his cheek, chipping off some skin and drawing enough blood to scare him. "The hell!" He whirled around to the group of ninja not twenty feet away, mistaking the amount of kunoichi ready to beat the shit out of him. They didn't look too pleased.

Yet the only one with a smug smirk at his lips, and the only one with a weapon missing from his hand was that pineapple headed sloth. Shadows crawled from his feet to Ino and wrapped around her ivory-toned skin from her calves to her abs. The boys surrounding her jumped back, brows creasing and wrinkles at their heads; the one with the bruise rolled his head from the girl to Shikamaru while the one with the cut froze.

Ino's surprised expression changed to that of rage, she spread her legs and rested her fists on her hips, frowning smugly at the boys before accompanied by her shadow possessed buddy.

"Stick to your side of the beach and we'll stick to ours." Shikamaru growled out, clenching his teeth and pulling another kunai from his pocket. Sakura popped out from behind the two, one arm around Ino's shoulders and an Uchiha glare in her eyes. That guy with the bruised cheek almost grinned. _Almost_.

"And keep your hands to yourselves." They solemnly nodded and turned around to run towards the water with their boards tucked beneath their arms. Once far enough out the shadows fell from Ino's skin and Sakura pulled her friend towards their awaiting crowd of worthy ninja. Smiles broke the anger and laughter cooled the rage.

...

"Sasuke, could you hand me a drink please?" He quirked a brow at her stretched out body desperately reaching for the cooler to his right. A chuckle escaped him as he lifted up the lid single handedly while watching her eyes widen and her hands clap together. The ice chilled his fingers and the water was all the way at the bottom, but he didn't look away from her radiant smile. His hand emerged 13 seconds later with a beverage for his angel, yet as she reached for his hand he pulled it out of her reach. "Sasuke!" He smirked something wicked and dropped her water bottle in the sand behind the red cooler, pulling his freezing fingers to her sides and tickling her senseless.

She yelped and attempted to move away from him only to receive his arm around her waist and his relentless attack on her skin. "Ah! S-Sasuke!" Her back collapsed against the sand with her buddy making her squirm in his arms.

Ten Ten and Neji froze their conversation to stare, the violet eyed man gathering an idea to imitate the bastard. He grinned and squeezed the distracted girl next to him, earning her laughter and taking it greedily.

Ino smiled genuinely at her friend, touched that the ice cube would actually do something to show off his immense affection. Something tender at that. Too caught up in her selflessness, she didn't have enough time to register the two hands reaching for her waist and pulling her down to his side. Shikamaru smirked at her gasp and she threw her head back and laughed.

Hinata already saw it coming, she got up to escape Naruto's clumsy hands and dashed along the tree line while he got up to follow her. "Come here Hinata!" She grinned and ran faster.

"Sasuke!" Her back arched away from the hand at her back and further into the hand on her side, there was no escaping this man, not even if she wanted to. "Stop!" Her giggles portrayed the contradiction and his smile was warming her heart.

"I'll stop if you pay me for that water." He leaned in closer to her face, slowing the movement of his hands just enough to allow her a moment to breathe before she greedily pulled his head down for a kiss. The eruption of good-winded giggles around them did nothing to force their lips off each other. They wanted their affection, wanted to show it off to the world, wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

Sakura allowed one small dip of the lip before breaking away breathlessly, finding herself proud to be the one to pull away so quickly. "How's that for payment?"

"Hn." She didn't necessarily like the smirk on his face, but she loved him enough to put up with his cockiness. His heated breath made its way to her ear, forcing a shiver down her spine on this ironically sunny day. "Not enough."

"HEY!" Sakura looked to the interruption, dizzy and dazed off of the man straddling her. Speaking of that man, she swore a growl escaped his lips as he dragged his head away from her neck and slowly glared at the loud mouth.

"What?"

Naruto grinned, hiding his blue beauties for a second. "Game time."

...

"Two serving four!" PFFP! Ino grit her teeth and squatted down to hit the ball up, awaiting another teammate to take it from there and send it over the net.

"Got it!" Lee jumped up over the blonde and whacked the white sphere and watched it land in Ten Ten's folded arms. Neji tapped it up and Sakura, with slight help from Sasuke, soared high enough to spike it over the net and into the sand. The other team looked shocked beyond all reason.

Ino sputtered at her team's lack of ability to actually reach the ball while Sakura landed atop her chocolate haired friend with a harsh _thud_. The girls ended up laughing about the whole thing; from Ten Ten's light scream followed by a quick wail of her arms and then Sakura's not-so-graceful landing.

Sasuke and Neji, too busy high fiving and retrieving the ball back, didn't notice the cries of help not four feet away.

"Uchiha!" He frowned and halted his excitement to turn around and face his pink flavored sweetie. And sweet did she look. Her arms were crossed over her chest, sitting cross legged while leaning her back against a laid out Ten Ten, both looking at them with matching glares and fuming cheeks to match the color of the setting sun. "_That _high? You had to throw me _that _high? Really?"

He shrugged and smiled at her aggravation before leaning down to hoist her up by the waist to throw her light body over his shoulder. "Sasuke!" He paused and looked around, swaying her body back and forth in the process. He intently listened for the noise again, as if he didn't know who was screaming and why. She was peeved, extremely, but it was moments like these where he could act like a fool and feel completely comfortable with it. She loved every second of it.

"Oi! C'mon teme! Save that for later!"

"Hn." He sauntered to the back of the court, grabbing the ball out of Neji's hands, and turned Sakura around in his arms, holding on tightly to her thighs with one hand while the other threw the ball up in the air. "Hit it hard."

"Oomf!" Sakura reeled her arm back and let 'em have it. Sending the ball over the net and to the back row where Lee and Hinata misjudged who had it and watched as it landed between both of them with an attempt on neither side to hit it. "Woo!" Sakura clapped from her perch on her boyfriend's shoulder, grinning at her triumph.

"Dammit! Keep it alive guys!" Ino leaned on one leg while perching her fist at her hip, narrowing her eyes to the back row where Lee and Hinata smiled sheepishly, pointing at one another to rid of some blame.

"Clam down Ino," Naruto grabbed her shoulder and shoved her off her position, "it's just a game."

She snarled at him and whipped her head in his direction, immediately lifting her pointer finger to point some more blame. "Don't tell me to calm down foxy! Just because you don't have a pair to be competitive doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" She turned her back to him and returned to a ready position.

Naruto, shocked beyond belief, scratched his head and looked to Hinata and Lee for some sort of support. "Jeez, if I knew she'd be like this I would've picked the lazy bastard instead."

"I heard that!"

"Time out!" All eyes darted to the pinkie as she held up her hands in a traditional 'time-out' sign. Sasuke cocked a brow and she pointed to her mouth in return. His brow went higher. "I'm thirsty."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but our cooler's cleaned out." Naruto shrugged his response and pointed a thumb back to where they were set up.

"It's okay Naruto, we brought our own cooler." She lifted a finger to motion towards the solid ground above the sand dunes not forty feet away. "We just left it up there." The blonde nodded and she took it as a sign to go, so she turned around and took off up the dunes to reach the barely visible ledge of hard dirt and pieces of rock. Sasuke watched her ascend but turned back once the other team initiated that they continue without her, she would be back soon anyway.

...

"Ommf!" She didn't think they brought _that _much to drink! Her surroundings didn't help either. The pebbles poked at her naked feet and the dirt just wasn't as soft as sand. _Sigh. _With the utmost poise and strength, Sakura lifted the blue cooler and wobbled her way back to the edge of the sand, stopping suddenly as a chakra flared to life behind her. She frowned, creasing her forehead with wrinkles, but hissed sharply as a kunai pressed against her back…just underneath the band holding her bikini top up.

"Hey there beautiful."

She snarled as soon as he spoke, gripping the handle so hard she was sure it would break. "Weren't you told to keep your _hands to yourself_?" His chuckle irked her like no other. He had no idea of what she was capable of.

"What can I say? You're worth a second try." She rolled her eyes.

"Worth a second nose too?"

"Huh?" She immediately reeled around and slammed a ready fist into the center of his face. RIP! Barely realizing the weapon till it was too late. She gasped once the kunai sliced through her flimsy material, angering her further. But that was fixable, her focus returned to the injured man. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his nose while blood rushed out and down his chest. "Fuck!" He laid his head back against the stone, watching Sakura clutch her hands to the remainder of her top and lean down with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Told you so."

BAM! His leg swung across to hit her claves and send her body backwards onto the hard ground. She barely registered the pain shooting through her battered skull before a heavy body straddled her own and pulled her wrists into a lock grip above her head.

"You told wrong, girl."

She clenched her teeth and tried to pull out of his grasp, ignoring the trickle of liquid oozing out of the back of her head in order to keep her top on. The maniac above her grinned at her attempts. _What kind of sick person…_

"Now, if you keep moving like that, I'm gonna have to take more than just your top with me."

She froze. Breathing hard and closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Panicking never did any good for anybody; she needed to organize her options. He was crushing her legs between his thighs, and bruising her wrists with that grip of his. Trouble, trouble, trouble.

"SASUKE!"

SLAP!

The stinging in her cheek hurt more than she imagined, she withdrew from his sight to turn face first into the dirt and avoided the feeling of him pulling away at her bikini straps.

BOOM!

The weight above her was gone in an instant; her hands were free as were her legs. She breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar voices rushed to her, heads popping in above her head to worriedly help her up. Ino held her right arm while Shikamaru picked up her left and both of them hoisted her up while Hinata patched up her top with a small shake in her fingers.

"Sakura…" Lee tilted his head at her appearance, watching her tears drip from her eyes to her lips. Her cheek was red and blood was trickling down the curve of her neck. He felt guilty, even if he couldn't do anything previously, he felt guilty. Sakura leaned against her blonde friend and the lazy fool, lifting her hand to pull Lee into a hug while Hinata wrapped her arms around them all.

"I'm okay."

BOOM!

All heads shot up to the thunderous sound. That man was against a tree, bleeding and bruised with Sasuke's anger-fueled fist flying at his body every five seconds. Naruto was behind the Uchiha, fingers twitching in anticipation for his turn. Ten Ten stood six feet to the left, kunai between each finger, a snarl on her lips. Her weapons were holding the assaulter in place. Neji watched with narrowed eyes, he wasn't too great at comforting, so he restricted himself to beating the crap out of the man as opposed to giving the girl a hug. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ack!" After each blow a squirt of blood sprouted from his mouth and onto Sasuke's bare skin. The black flames claimed him already, Sharingan self-activated, and control was out the window. After hearing his name he flashed from the dunes to the perch, only to find that _man_ touching his Sakura. She was crying, something he never wanted to see.

CRACK!

"Whoa! Hey! Stop it!" Another water-nin approached from the rear, held back by Neji's infuriating gaze.

"Let him go!" One more emerged near Ten Ten, backing up as she lifted her hand to strike him with her blades.

"Dude!" Naruto's snarl shut him up, sending the last ninja to stand by and watch his friend take the beating.

Sakura broke away from the pack, red dripping from her strawberry locks onto the pebbles, her hazy state forced her to sway slightly, Ino reached out to help, but Nara held her back.

Sasuke's pounds shook the dirt beneath her feet, cracking it like the bones in his body. Naruto moved over to allow her access to her lover, a gentle hand, lighter than the breeze, planted on his shoulder, stopping him suddenly. "Sasuke-kun…" Her voice was hoarse, her body felt so rough, but she was still so beautiful to him. "It's alright now." His heavy breathing filled the silence from the others. "I'm okay."

He turned his attention to her, hurriedly scanning her skin for any leftover wounds. His breath escaped him in short, heavy pants, muscles tense and waiting to snatch at something. But Sakura's gaze broke his moral, it always had. He lifted his fingers to brush against her cheek and trail down to her lips; following the trail left by her tears.

Suddenly reminded of her bikini top and how it _almost _came off, Sasuke lifted up his shirt and pulled it over Sakura's head and down her body; tugging the end of it to be sure that it cradled her skin all-the-way-down. She smiled at him before he took the dive and pulled her flush against him. The man against the tree fell to the ground with a heavy _thud_, but he didn't care. Her breath fanned his neck, her smooth skin brushing lightly against his own, and her body mending perfectly with his. He inhaled her scent, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and rolling his eyes at the feeling of her hands running through his hair. That always calmed him down.

"C'mon man, let's get you to a hospital."

The attention broke off the couple and all glares mustered towards the four water ninja. Ino grit her teeth tightly and shifted to a slight crouch, Shikamaru's shadow twitched beneath his feet, Hinata cracked her knuckles and enhanced her eyes, Lee prepared his hand signs while switching his weight on and off each foot, Neji snarled, Ten Ten pulled her poison laced needles from her pouch, and Naruto's chakra grew to a menacing degree.

They weren't fucking around.

"Why don't you go _home _and find your damn hospital." Ino hissed out.

"Be careful on the travel back, we wouldn't want any fellow ninja _hurt _would we?" Hinata snapped.

Sakura curled closer to Sasuke as the remaining three ninja lifted their friend into their arms and took off with immense speed down the sand dunes and into the tree line. That sick sound of skin against ground ringing in her ears as they descended down the slope of land toward their home.

"Sakura!" Ino hugged the girl from the side, ignoring Sasuke's groan of annoyance. Hinata hummed a light caring tone and wrapped her arms around the blonde and the cherry blossom, feeling Naruto accompany her from behind not three seconds after. Ten Ten barely contained a squeal as she joined the fun, one arm around the medic's shoulders and the other pulling Neji and Lee with her. Shikamaru finished it awkwardly with a hand on both Sasuke and Sakura's shoulder.

"You guys!"

"Hn."

...

Stars were just beginning to peak out through the transparent cover of dark blues and red lingering sunlight. Flames illuminated the nine ninja around the fire, not necessarily the Rookie nine, but not all of them could call for a day off. Neji leaned against the trunk of a palm tree with Ten Ten between his legs, she let her hair down and forced him to run his hands through it. Despite his whining, he did it, and she was relaxed nonetheless.

Lee sat cross legged not far away, banging heavily on a coconut in his attempt to open it and taste the sweet juice inside.

Ino was sprawled out on the ground, the towel keeping the better half of her skin separate from the sand. An arm was lazily swung over her waist, a lazier body to accompany it, leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes in contempt peace. Not once this whole day did he pull out one of those stress relieving cigarettes. He had to thank that blonde fool beside him for it later.

Naruto was leaning back against his elbows while Hinata laid her head against his probing shoulder. Her violet tresses fanned across his clothed chest and lifted with each subtle intake of breath he took. Arms encircled his waist while his own stroked her back leisurely. She hummed a light tune and he enjoyed every second of it.

"You sure you're okay?"

Sakura chuckled and tightened her grip around his waist. "I told you, I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at the feel of his fingers touching the back of her head, grabbing his wrist and guiding back to her hip, trying her best to enjoy the breeze floating off the water and onto her tired body. The hands at her abdomen itched up to her back and further to her shoulders, running through her hair then up her arms to her fingers and guiding her body into a twirl followed by a quick dip down to the sandy floor.

Her light hearted laugh made him smile.

She ascended to a standing position and lifted up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips, her grin completely evident through their contact. "I told you Sasuke-kun," she kissed him again, findings his pale lips absolutely irresistible; "I'm fine."

"Look out!" Sakura squealed, both of them fell onto the sand, and Naruto ran butt-naked into the sea. Sakura was on top of him, eyes bulging out at things she did _not _want to see. He saw her staring, not necessarily on purpose, but still staring, so he lifted a quick hand and covered her eyes for her; especially when Lee ran after the blonde, following that naked tradition.

Ino was shrieking with glee by the trees, Hinata calling Naruto's name over and over, and Shikamaru already taking off his shirt.

Sakura turned her attention to the man under her, feeling his fingers play with the shirt she was casually wearing, the clothing being his of course. A sneaky grin worked its way across her lips and a tint of lust in his eyes. "SKINNY DIPPING!"

"There, there, baby it's just textbook stuff."  
>"It's in the ABC's of growing up."<br>I realize that it's no longer summer; but this is always a fun fic!  
>:D<p>

PS: Happy Thanksgiving!

whitexgodess


End file.
